Feeling Blue
by Muzikfae
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles HATE eachother. Boomer finds a magic journal that will read Bubbles thoughts Sequel to GreenEyed Monster.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my sequel to GreenEyed Monster. It's for Bubbles and Boomer. The plot-line is this: 

Bubbles and Boomer have a really hard time liking each other. They both like the same stuff and everything, but they HATE each other. Then Boomer finds a special journal that prints down whatever she's really thinking. It's like a mind reader journal. I know, it's not really reality based. But I like it SOOOOOO Much!

_____________________________________________________________________

_Oh, So he thinks he can win MY art show with those dumb sketches_, _does he?_ Bubbles thought as she saw Boomer walk towards the sign-up table with a manilla folder under his arm. _We'll just see who wins. _Bubbles thought confidently. She'd worked all month on HER sketches. No need to worry about Boomer.

It had been five months since Buttercup and Butch started going out, and Blossom didn't exactly get used to the idea yet. They'd been fighting about it for, like , all four out of the five months it had been public. She had started to calm down a little after she saw how much in the boys had changed. But Bubbles wasn't so convinced. She wasn't so sure they could be so immediately trusted.

  


_HAHAH! Oh God, looks like the bimbo's trying out for the art show with those stupid sketches. In her dreams!_ Boomer thought as he signed up for the show. He saw her looking at him. _Probably thinks I haven't got a good sketch to my name. Well that air head better watch it, 'cause her little crayon drawings are about to be blown away._ He thought, confidently. 

"Well, might as well be a good sport about it. It would be mean of me to just let him lose and not know the winner." she said to herself as she started walking in his direction.

_Well, what's this? The bimbo wants to talk, does she? Oh well, might as well mess with her head as long as she's over here. _Boomer just knew this girl would be as gullible as she looked. He flipped his hair and gave her a half-smile. Her face didn't change, and she stopped right in front of him. 

"Hi, Boomer. I just wanted to say good luck in the art show today. You and I have some major competition." _Might as well be humble for the creep._ Bubbles thought. She didn't need to pummel the guy TOO bad. 

Boomer smiled that sexy half-smile again and said "Don't you mean 'I'?" 

"I have just as much chance as you do, and besides, how would you know? You've never even seen my drawings!"

_I will be nice, I will be nice, I will be nice. _Bubbles thought.

_Must... Stay... Nice. Can't... Stop... Mean-ness. _Boomer thought.

  


"Well, I guess, see you later..." _This creep is gonna bring out the worst in me..._

"Yeah, see ya..." _This ditz better watch what she says..._

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot to tell you Buttercup says hi."

Boomer smirked at her and said "So, where's your crayon drawings, blondy?"

"Shut up."

"Why, Bubble-Brain?"

"Shut UP!"__

"Well, got any come-backs?"

"Yeah, Boy-Whose -Brain-Went-Boom." Bubbles said, and walked away.

_I swear, that girl's trouble. I can feel it._

  


Boomer was walking over to the tree he usually drew under, when he saw something sparkling in the grass. It was a tiny book, and when he picked it up it was surprisingly heavy... Inside the cover was this poem:

If you could read a person's mind

Would you be cruel, or be so kind

There's a chance to find out here

Just say their name, and thoughts appear.

  


Boomer heard someone coming and turned around. It was Bubbles talking with... JAKE HENDERSON????? The most popular guy in school, and the dumbest. SHE was flirting with HIM??? She didn't have a chance.

_Bubbles, what are you thinking??? That guy's got to have about the I.Q. of a carrot!_

_I mean, not that_ _I care_... Boomer thought quickly. He looked down at the tiny book in his hands when he felt it, all of a sudden, get heavier. He opened the book and...

_A STRAWBERRY Muffin?_

_Huh??_ Boomer thought, _That wasn't there before..._

_I asked for Blueberry, I'm allergic to strawberry! I can't believe that Jake would be that stupid. 'Oh, but I thought you said you liked strawberries, Bubbles...' Ugh..._

He looked toward Bubbles, who was handing Jake a muffin... a strawberry muffin. She turned around and caught him staring at her. He looked at the book again and...

_And WHY is that creep looking at me? If I were him, I'd make sure I'd run away QUICK! Princess is like, two feet away! Not that I care..._

"Princess?" he said quietly, and took off in Bubbles' direction. As he passed her, he noticed she was laughing... _What a laugh... HOLD IT! Don't think of her like that! Bubbles is NOT YOUR TYPE!!! _But Boomer couldn't stop it. As he hid behind a tree right near her, he saw she was wearing a blue strapless tube top and white jeans. They were both tight in all the right places, he couldn't help but notice. She was laughing at Boomer, who was looking out the side of the tree. She knew he was looking for Princess.

"She's gone. And, I forgot to ask, are these your sketches?" She held out the manilla folder, and he snatched them away. "Did you... see them?" Boomer asked, nervously. He didn't want any criticism from a bimbo. "Yeah, their awesome!" Bubbles said. "You wanna see mine? I don't think their that good, but..." 

Boomer took her folder, he couldn't wait to criticize HER work. But when he opened it..._No WAY! _They were way cooler than his were! _What's she talkin' about? THEY'RE SWEET!!!!!!!_

"Bubbles, These are AWESOME!" Boomer said, gazing at them for a little bit. 

"Liar." Bubbles said, giggling. He felt the book get heavier in his pocket. 

"For Real! They Rock!"

"Jake doesn't think so..." Boomer looked at Bubbles and saw the sorrow in her eyes. 

"Look, if Jake doesn't think these rule, than he has s*** for brains. Which, actually..." He grinned devilishly and Bubbles giggled.

The book got heavier.

"And the winners are... Bubbles Utonium and Boomer RowdyRuff!"

"Oh My GOD!" both Bubbles and Boomer said at the same time.

"And as prize, you two get to work together to design and build the "Why we love our Mayor" Statue!"

"What????" They both came crashing back to reality.

"ME AND HIM???"

"ME AND HER???"

"NO WAY!!!!!!" they both said at the same time.

_I can't work with the DITZ! _Boomer thought.

_I can't work with the CREEP!_ Bubbles thought.

The book was, by now, journal size, and didn't seem to be growing anymore. It would just give him this shock-thing whenever a new thought came in. He stuck it in his back-pack and sighed. 

_This is going to be a looooooong month._

_____________________________________________________________________

So what 'cha think? I know... very fairytale. But still... 


	2. The First Idea

Um, yeah.... I know the first one was confusing, but here's the second one

____________________________________________________________________

  


_Just Great! Now I have to work with the Bimbo all month! _Boomer thought as he trudged home with the book under his arm. He wanted to take a look at it, but he had to be in a more secluded place.

"Yo, Bro! Wassup?" Brick and Butch were standing at the door entrance in one of their rare moments of peace. They both wanted to know how the art show went.

"Good news, Bad news, and More Bad news." Boomer said.

"Good news?" Both brothers said at once.

"Well, I was tied at the art show."

"Bad News?"

"I was tied with the ditz."

"BUBBLES???"

"Yeah, and the worse news is that as our prize, we have to design and build the 'Why we love our Mayor' statue. TOGETHER!"

"WHAT??? No way!" Brick said. They heard giggling and both looked over to see Butch laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, B****?" Boomer said.

"Shut up. My name's Butch. And the funny thing is: YOU LIKE HER!!!"

"WHAT? Dude, you're an idiot. Yeah right." Boomer said.

"You do. It's all over your face every time you see her!" Butch said. Boomer then gave up, went to his room, and shut the door. As he began to go through his stuff, he found the book again. He opened it and saw the first thing on the next page:

_Great. Now I have to work with the creep all month. This should be interesting. I wonder what will happen when he runs out of snide remarks. Will he explode like he did last time I figured out his weakness? I hope so._

  


_Ouch! That babe's bi**_*_y!! _Boomer thought to himself. He looked at the next line, which read: 

_WHAT?!?! I SO don't like the creep. Buttercup, What drove you to insanity? Boomer is NOT MY TYPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  


_I agree with you on that one, babe. _Boomer thought to himself, trying to ignore the fact that he just called her "Babe". Again. He looked down at the bottom of the page which said:

_Where's that idiot, Mike? He's SUPPOSED to be here by now!_

_HUH?? WHO'S MIKE???? _Boomer thought to himself. He sat down on his bed and turned the page.

  


Meanwhile, Bubbles was running through her room, searching for her blue halter top. She found it under her bed. _'Oh, Bubbles, It's so obvious you like Boomer' Buttercup has NO IDEA what she's talking about! She can be SUCH a Dingbat sometimes. _Bubbles thought as she put it on. She was just WAY too stressed to deal with the Buttercup/Butch romance thing, so she was going out with Mike Preston to take her mind off it. 

_I mean, Boomer isn't even that cute! I mean, maybe a little bit. But still, I don't LIKE him! He's in all of my classes, he gets SO ANNOYING when he gets a question right! And the way those girls fawn over him like he's something special, UGH! It's like the world stops for him, and they just stare, and stare..... And the way he flirts back, IT DRIVES ME NUTS! Can't he SEE those brats all over him? They don't even look good. I mean, Their combined IQ is about equal to a carrot. Can't he flirt with someone more sensible?_ Bubbles was determined to get through that month without falling for Boomer like his little bimbos had. But she was having second thoughts about him. His drawings WERE pretty cool.

_But, I don't like him... Right?_

  


_ HUH?????? _Boomer thought to himself as he turned the page. It was all about HIM!

_Hmm.... So what's blondie think of me...? _Boomer thought as he turned the page. He laughed at the staring comment, and the carrot thing. He looked at the sensible comment and shrugged it off,... until he noticed the last line:

_But, I don't like him... Right?_

Boomer was very surprised when he saw it. At first.

But then a devilish grin spread across his face.

_More sensible, huh? Like you, for instance...?_


	3. Let the Games BEGIN!

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! BUSY WEEK!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________

  


_Hey, where's Gina? And Rebecca? They were supposed to– BOOMER????_ Bubbles' quickly averted her eyes when she saw Boomer heading straight for her table. He looked especially cute today, she'd noticed with regret that morning. She was feeling especially sorry for herself and she knew it was because of him. She had been trying not to think abut his star blue eyes and killer smile, but had gotten nowhere. 

"Hey Bubbles, mind if I sit here? We need to talk about what we're gonna do with this whole statue thing." He said, flashing her a thousand-dollar smile. Bubbles could feel her heart quicken. 

_I don't like him... I don't like him..._ Bubbles thought to herself. She took a deep breath and said "Um... Sure." Boomer sat down across from her, and flashed her another smile.

  


_Let the games BEGIN! _Boomer thought jokingly to himself. _This should be fun. _He thought the feisty, blonde artist would easily succumb to his charms. And why not? He was, after all, one of the three most attractive guys in school.

"So, what are your ideas?" He asked. 

"Well, I thought we should do something about the different things the mayor's done for the community. Like, helping the environment, or something. I think we should try to make the mayor more like a regular person, not some big political figure. He should look like a normal human being, 'cause that's what he is." Bubbles said all at once. She noticed Boomer had looked at her with interest through the entire thing.

"That sounds good, all of it, and I want you to know I really liked your drawings. I hope this thing turns out well, you know, the statue. I'd like us to try and get along, if at all possible."_Hehehe... She'll be mine by the end of the day._ Boomer thought, devilishly. It was all going as planned.

_What's with him? Is he... Flirting? Hmmm.... Revenge time!!!_ Bubbles quickly formulated a plan in her head and put it into action. She batted her eyelashes at Boomer and said "Thanks, Boomer! That feels great coming from a fellow artist, like you." She smiled coyly and turned back to her work, leaving Boomer staring. He couldn't believe his plan worked that fast. _Well, that just goes to show how hot I am. _He thought devilishly. _Maybe I should keep this up. It'll be so funny to see how it works out. _His plan was to flirt like crazy, and then break her heart. It was going perfectly, if not, a little quick. _But, whatever, _Boomer thought _At least it'll prove I'm smarter than Ditzoid over there._

  


Bubbles was sitting at her usual seat watching quietly as Boomer ate his lunch. His brothers were nowhere to be seen, and her sisters had gone home because of the dumb monster they were fighting. _Boomer, why'd you have to be so mean? What'd I ever do to you... This year?_She snickered as she thought of his face before he blew up. The girls already knew that the boys were good now, or at least, one of them did. Bubbles sighed as she thought of that small peck on the cheek, which meant his instant demise. Would that still work now? 

_If it does, then maybe I should keep flirting... _Bubbles thought with a snicker. 

"Hey, Bubbles, can I sit here?" It was Jake. He had a smile on his face that could have lit up New Jersey. _Well, time to take my mind off Boomer._ Bubbles thought. She moved over for Jake to sit down.

  


_Where's Bubbles? Isn't she supposed to be walking up to my table by now, with those hips swayin' and that smile on her face? _Boomer was impatiently waiting for Bubbles to come to his table. He was ready to break her heart, but what was funny was that she didn't seem to be doing any more than flirting! She didn't seem to have any special feelings for him at all! _Man, She's even crazier than I thought!_ He said to himself. He looked over towards her, again like he'd been doing all day, and what he saw made his heart ache with a feeling he never knew. 

_What's Jake the Jerk still hangin' around Bubbles for? She made herself perfectly clear, didn't she? _Boomer thought, suddenly interested in the affairs of Bubbles' love life. He was trying to ignore the fact that his stomach lurched every time she fake-laughed at the jerk's stupid jokes. Trying to ignore the fact that his breathing was growing thin with every inch the jerk "just happened" to move closer to her. Trying to ignore the fact that he seemed to be flirting with her non-stop. But he couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't.

_Time for plan B._ Boomer thought. He strolled up to the table and said, "Um, Jake, I need to talk to Bubbles. PRIVATELY. It's about the mayor statue we're working on, and it's supposed to be confidential."

"Uh, sure, I understand. See ya, Bubbles." Jake said. He gave Bubbles a small peck on the cheek and walked off to sit with the jocks. Boomer suddenly, inexplicably, felt like pummeling the guy to the ground.

"So... Statue? Heheheh..." Bubbles giggled at the look on Boomer's shocked face.

_Oh, so she's gonna giggle all over that stupid kiss, well..._ Boomer thought.

"Um, to tell you the truth, I was just getting rid of that jerk-off for you. He's a cheater. DON'T go out with him, he'll break your heart." Boomer said without thinking.

"And WHAT, pray-tell, would you know about my heart?" Bubbles said, suddenly enraged at his intrusion into her personal life.

"I–" Boomer didn't get a chance. Bubbles was already at the jocks table. She asked Jake to get up for a second, and when he did, her arms were around him in a second. She smashed her lips to his, trying to get the embarrassing act of doing so over with, fast. 

Boomer watched, shocked. THIS was little innocent Bubbles? BUBBLES knew how to French kiss? BUBBLES has FRENCH KISSED a boy???? 

_And why am I wishing that I could be him right now_? Boomer thought, shocked by the entire thing. Bubbles came back over after her make-out session with Jake, to find Boomer staring at her.

"What? I like him. And it's not like anyone here listens to that 'Public Displays of Affection' c***." Bubbles said, suddenly. 

_HUH???? Bubbles just broke a rule. AND cursed. What the f*** is goin on??????????_Boomer didn't know what to think. Something was DEFINITELY up. 

He watched as Bubbles walked away. 

"Hold it, Bubbles..." Jake said, quickly.

"Yeah, Cutie?" She said sweetly. Boomer felt his heart ache.

"You should sit with us tomorrow, okay?" Jake said.

"Sure, Baby." She said with a smirk.

Boomer wanted to pound the guy, but he was way too confused. _This guy is up to something... _

_______________________________________________________________________

Like it? Tell me your thoughts!


	4. Jake the Jerk

Thanx everyone 4 the reviews! I'm so glad you like it!

_______________________________________________________________________

  


_Oh, that Boomer!!! Thinks he's the only man in the world, just because some STUPID GIRLS fawn all over him! _Bubbles was still mad at Boomer the next morning as she searched for something to wear. She had thought all night about his dumb remark about Jake and decided to think of a plan for revenge. She still hadn't thought of one that she knew would work when she woke up, and was trying to think of one as she got dressed. She saw Buttercup's light green "B****" top and yelled "Buttercup! You left your top in here–" _Wait a second! I've GOT IT! What would Little Boomer think if I...?_ Bubbles couldn't help but smile at her beautiful plan, as she flew to the mall to do some *shopping*.

  


_Where's Bubbles? She's always on time, and like never absent. What's keeping– HUH??? _Boomer saw Bubbles walk into the classroom with a late-slip, and his jaw dropped. Bubbles was wearing dark blue pj pants that had glitter, and the words "Bad Girl" all over them, and she wore a black top which said in blue sparkling letters "Back Off". Her hair was out of it's pig-tails, which she had kept wearing, only loosely, all through her life, and had dark blue streaks framing her face. She had sparkle all over her eyes, and was wearing lip gloss. 

_What the H***!!!!! What happened? _Boomer couldn't move. His eyes remained on Bubbles, and he barely listened to the teacher. _Why'd she– JAKE!!! Of COURSE! She's trying to impress JAKE!_ Boomer wanted to kill Jake right then and there for trying to change her. He didn't know why he cared so much. She was driving him CRAZY! He HATED her, so why did he all of a sudden want to rip Jake the Jerk to pieces? And why did he think of her every five seconds? And why did he dream of her every night? And WHY couldn't he stop sticking his nose into that STUPID BOOK??????

All last night he had read that book, reading about how he was such a dumb-a**. He kept trying to convince himself it was funny, the way she kept cursing him out in her head like that. He even tried to laugh a few times, but his throat felt dry and hoarse. __

_ What a dumb-a**!! _It had said.

_I can't stand to think of his ugly face!_ It had said.

_I'll bet he feels like such an idiot. _It had said.

And he did. He didn't know why, but he did. He wanted to laugh. To be able to convince himself that the words didn't hurt him. But he was an idiot, and that was how he felt.

  


_HA! Look at him! I'll bet money he's falling for it! He thinks I'm doing this for Jake! HA! _Bubbles saw the look on Boomer's face go from astonished, to questioning, to murderous. It was funny seeing this display of emotion written all over his face. He was completely falling for it!

"Um, Miss Kean, may I please speak to Jake for a moment in the hallway? We have an important private matter to discuss." She winked at Jake, for good measure, and watched Boomer grow increasingly angry.

"Well, I don't see why not, Bubbles. Jake, you and Bubbles are excused." Miss Kean answered.

After the two had gotten far enough away from the classroom, Jake gently pressed Bubbles against a wall and started kissing her.

_It won't be long until Boomer comes running out here with a bathroom pass, and finds us making out! This should be SO FUNNY!! _Bubbles thought as she kissed Jake passionately. She didn't know why, but as she kissed him, she wondered how Boomer would kiss. _Probably gentle at first, but then so passionate, it would feel like I'm on fire. His lips look so sweet– WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT KISSING THE MOST OBNOXIOUS BOY IN THE UNIVERSE!?!?!?!? _Bubbles quickly tried to remove her thoughts of Boomer from her head, but found she couldn't.

  


"Miss Kean, may I go to the bathroom?" 

"Alright Boomer, you can go."

Boomer ran out of the room like a monster was right behind him. He went dashing down all of the halls, and finally found Bubbles making out with Jake the Jerk against a wall. He was fighting back the urge to ram the guy into said wall, as he was also trying to fight the feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to throw up. He calmly walked up to the couple and tapped Bubbles on the shoulder, not wanting to touch Jake. 

"What?" Bubbles said, sounding agitated. She wanted Boomer to think she was annoyed with the interruption. 

"Well, Miss Kean said you guys had to go back to the classroom now." Boomer lied.

"Tell Miss Kean to go take her third rate teaching skills somewhere else." Jake said, suddenly.

"WHAT????" Both Bubbles and Boomer said at the same time. How dare he make fun of their wonderful teacher, Miss Kean!

"Take that Back!" Boomer said, ready for a fight.

"NO WAY!" Jake said. 

"Take it back NOW Jake! I mean it!" Bubbles said.

"OH, so now your on his side. F*** you, B****" Jake said. He then did something that made Boomer's blood boil: He slapped Bubbles across the cheek, and started to walk away.

Bubbles felt herself start crying. She flew out of school, and was home in a second.

Boomer ran after Jake, caught him, and started beating him up. "You SON OF A B****! HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, as he launched himself head on at Jake. Jake was unconscious by the time Boomer was done with him.

_It..was...BECAUSE OF WHAT HE SAID ABOUT MISS KEAN. It wasn't because he hurt Bubbles. Bubbles' beautiful blue eyes, which I just noticed have darker blue flecks in them, and her lovely sirenian voice, which I just noticed sounds like the most beautiful silver bells, ARE THE LAST THINGS ON MY MIND!!!!! _Boomer tried to convince himself that he beat Jake up because of Miss Kean, not Bubbles. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even if he always tried to convince himself she was the furthest thing from his mind.

He took the book out from his pocket. It was the size of a pocket journal, so it easily fit into his coat pocket. The opened it to where the thoughts left off. He gasped. She was thinking about him THAT VERY MOMENT! He decided to go see how she was doing. He quickly flew towards her house, all the while wondering if he hated her or not.


	5. No One Ever Noticed

Well... Thanx for all reviews. Next Chap...

_______________________________________________________________________

  


_I can't believe I ever liked that stupid JERK!!!_ Bubbles thought as she sat in bed quietly. She had used the key under the doormat to get in, and had run straight to her room. She was busy crying all over her pillow when she heard a knock at the door.

"Bubbles? Are you okay? It's me, Professor." She heard through the door.

"Professor, I just want to be alone right now, okay?" Bubbles said. She heard the Professor walk away, and dried her tears. She decided to take the rest of the day off, and grabbed her headphones to listen to some music. A song she really liked came on, called "Love You, Hate You" by Pixi Dust. As she listened to it, she thought of Boomer.

  


_Trip me as I'm walkin' past_

_Shoot spitballs at me during class_

_Tease me 'til I start a fight_

_But I still think of you every night_

_Check my drawings and criticize_

_But I still drown in your eyes_

_I think about you non-stop_

_Even if you say my acting's flop_

_Oh, I'm wonderin' baby_

_Why do you do this to me_

_Oh, I need to know baby_

_Do you really feel things I feel _

_Or will my dream never be real_

_(Chorus)_

_Do I need mental therapy_

_Or do you really think of me(oh)_

_Boy, I wish that you'd get caught _

_But then again, I really think your hot_

_Oh boy, it's true_

_I don't know whether I love or hate you_

_(End chorus)_

_Actin' like I don't exist _

_Boy that really makes me P***ed_

_Talkin' 'bout me behind my back_

_It's enough to make me crack_

_Oh, I heard you say I'm cute_

_I nearly spit out my "Juicy Fruit"_

_"Will you ask her?" Your friends say_

_You said maybe, oh someday_

(Chorus 2x)

Bubbles put that song on loop, and after a while, she heard a knock on her window. She looked up and saw Boomer's serious face. She took off her headphones and went to open the window.

"What do YOU want?" She asked, blatantly astonished he was the visitor.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know how you were doing." Boomer said. He flew into her room, and sat on her big blue beanbag chair. "I told you that Jake the Jerk was a heart-breaker."

"My heart is fine, thank you. And why aren't you at school?" Bubbles said prissily. She didn't want Boomer to think she LIKED him. 

"Well, since you asked SO nicely," Boomer said sarcastically, "I kind of beat up the guy after you left, and I decided to take the day off, and pretend like I was sick today when Kean asks me where I went tomorrow. She'll say she could have sworn I was there, but I'll give her a fake sick note tomorrow for good measure. It'll work. Trust me." He gave Bubbles a sly smile and leaned back further in the chair.

  


_Whoa, look at all her drawings on the wall! They're AWESOME!_ Boomer was checking out her room and couldn't help but notice the cool drawings of monsters and people he had never seen. 

"Like 'em?" Bubbles was asking. She has obviously noticed his eyes were on the drawings.

"Yeah, they're cool. Hey, I was wondering, why'd you dress up and all today?" _If it was for Jerk, I'll kill him!_ Boomer thought to himself.

"I don't know, I wanted a change." Bubbles lied. She played with her hair, which Boomer had noticed was what she did every time she lied.

"Liar." Boomer said, with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? How'd you–" 

"You always play with your hair when you lie, like when you say you left your homework at home, so you'd get another night to do it. Or when you fake-laugh at Jake the Jerk's dumb jokes. I've noticed." Boomer interrupted her, and she stared. 

"You're right, no one ever noticed." She said with a sad smile. "Not even Jake noticed."

"I've noticed other stuff, too," Boomer heard himself saying. "Like how you write with your left hand, and draw with your right hand."

"It's a kind of luck thing." Bubbles said.

"And how you, like, never wear anything purple." Boomer said.

"It's the color of royalty, and I don't EVER want to be anything close to that snob, Princess Morebucks." Bubbles said.

Boomer flew straight towards her, and stopped right in front of her. Bubbles felt her heartbeat quicken.

"And how your eyes have the most beautiful dark blue flecks in them." He whispered. 

"No one ever noticed..." Bubbles felt like her heart was going to burst. _Is he going to Kiss me????_

Boomer stopped. He couldn't kiss HER! She'd kill him! Even if he was starting to realize he didn't quite hate her. He looked around for something to focus his attention on. The CD Player! He heard the music, and said "Hey, isn't that Pixi Dust?" He grabbed the cd player off the bed. "Oh, this is 'Love You, Hate You'! This song Rules!"

"I know, I had it on loop! I love it!" Bubbles said. She was almost sorry he didn't kiss her.

"Do you have their first album? It Rocks!" Boomer said excitedly.

"Yeah, I had it. But Buttercup has it. She won't give it back! When I asked her why not, she said something about one of the songs reminding her of Butch. No offense, but their relationship is causing WAY big probs with the family. Blossom and her fight CONSTANTLY about it! It drives me NUTS!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh, God, I know! It's the same with Butch and Brick. Always fighting and carrying on! I practically have to stop whatever I'm doing to play peace maker." Boomer said

"I know, and they go at it, like, every morning. It's the first thing I hear when I wake up!" Bubbles said.

"And every afternoon, as soon as I start homework! I hear yelling, and punching, IT'S BARBARIC!" Boomer exclaimed.

"It's just..." Bubbles said.

"They're just..." Boomer said.

"Crazy." They both said at the same time. They giggled when they realized what had happened.

"Hey, I do believe we just actually had a civilized conversation." Boomer said with a grin.

"Yup." Bubbles blushed a little.

They looked at each other for a minute or so, and then Boomer said he'd better go. As he was climbing out the window, Bubbles said "Hey Boomer, you wanna know what I've noticed?"

Boomer stopped and turned.

"I've noticed that you always keep Butch's secrets, because Brick would tell the world. I've noticed that you always wear SOMETHING white with your blue. And I've noticed something else, too." She walked up to him, slowly. "I noticed you blush when you get a kiss on the cheek. Princess gave you one this morning and you blushed like crazy and said 'yuck' and pushed her away." Bubbles leaned in, gave him a peck on the cheek, and flew straight out her room's door. 

  


Boomer looked at the door she'd just flew out of. He couldn't think with all the feelings stirring inside him. He flew out the window in a daze. _She... Just...Kissed Me. _Was all he could think. That kiss was like a button she'd pressed, which released all the feelings in his soul through his body. Anger at Jason, Fear she would hate him, Happiness that she'd kissed him, and he didn't know what else. _Tomorrow, she'll probably say that the kiss was an accident, or something, and I'll be out of the picture. But at least I'll always remember this._ Boomer began to cry, because he thought Bubbles would never love him the way he loved her.

  


Bubbles slowly came back to her room. She opened the door, and saw he was gone. That kiss, a tiny peck on the cheek, had caused her body to weaken, and her heart to grow so strong it could take on a pro boxer. She sat on the beanbag chair, with the cd. She kept listening to that song, and reminding herself again of that kiss. She was so afraid that he had run away in disgust, that she couldn't bear it! She knew nothing could make the feelings she felt go away, so she just wanted to savor that moment. Again and again before the next day. _Tomorrow, when he'll say 'Stay Away from me, Ditzoid.' _Bubbles thought. She began to cry, because she thought the feeling she felt was unrequited.


	6. The end I like it!

Hmmm...... Now WHAT is Boomer gonna do....?

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Boomer flew straight home after he flew out of Bubbles' room. He needed to know what Bubbles was thinking about the kiss before school tomorrow, so he could prepare himself for the horrible pain he knew his heart would give him. He needed to know ASAP.

As soon as he got home, he pulled the book from his pocket. He was going to settle this right then and there. He opened it halfway and stopped. He couldn't read her thoughts! It was an invasion of privacy, not to mention just plain evil. He was suddenly mad at himself for everything he had ever done with that book. He threw it in a trash can in disgust. 

_Well, that's over with. I guess I'll just have to take tomorrow as it comes. _He thought with a weak smile. He didn't want to know how much Bubbles hated him, but if he could be around her one more time, he'd take the risk. 

_Is it possible to go from hate to love in thirty seconds? _Boomer asked himself, with a smile. He laid down on his bed, and thought of Bubbles.

  


Bubbles was still sitting in the beanbag chair. She felt so stupid! Why'd she ever kiss him? HIM??? She didn't want to be insulted, or hurt, or emotionally hurt. So why'd she kiss him? Did she think there was a small chance that HE was the cause of all those feelings inside her? Well, he was, and tomorrow she was going to feel a lot of pain when he called her a Ditz or a Bimbo and told her to stay away from him. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it. 

_Why did I have to fall for BOOMER???_

_ Why HIM?_

_ Well, tomorrow I'm gonna feel a lot of pain. But it's not like I didn't earn it..._

  


_ Boomer, why HER?????? _Boomer was thinking to himself. He was too busy beating himself up over his feelings to notice that his brothers were home, and watching him with interest.

"Sure, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and has KILLER artistic ability. But WHY HER????" He mumbled. His brothers heard this, and Butch stepped into the room.

"Yo! Lovestruck! Snap out of it! Butch is HERE to help! You awake in there?" Butch knocked Boomer on the head, and Boomer said ouch. He then kicked Butch halfway across the room. "YO CHILL!" Butch said quickly before more fighting ensued. 

"We heard you kicked Jake's a** at school, so we came to lend our dearest brother some hands. What happened, Bro?" Brick asked. He quickly flew to his blue brother's side.

"Well, I came out of the classroom with the pass, and found Bubbles and Jake Making out against the wall."

"Wait, HOLD IT. BUBBLES???" Brick said, a look of pure astonishment on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup, and so then, I tapped them on the shoulder, and told them to get back to class. Jake said something about Miss Kean, and when we told him to take it back, HE SLAPPED BUBBLES ACROSS THE FACE!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!" Butch couldn't believe it either. 

"So then Bubbles ran, and I pummeled the guy." Boomer felt he didn't need to relate what happened in Bubbles' room.

"Well, okay, if that's what you say happened. But you were mumbling about some girl. That girl wouldn't happen to be a certain Pig-Tailed PowerPuff we know, would it?" Butch said slyly.

"NO WAY, BUTCH" Brick yelled. He wasn't losing another brother to those dumb girls. 

"Cool it, dude. He's right." Boomer said quietly. He couldn't meet Brick's eyes, because he knew there would only be disgust in them. 

"Dude, no way..." Brick said quietly.

"HA!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!! I knew you liked her, Boomer! So, what'cha do???"

Boomer knew there was no use in hiding it from Butch. "Brick, man,, could you leave the room for a few minutes? You might not want to hear this."

"Whatever." Brick flew out of the room and shut the door. 

"SO.............." Butch was dying to know.

"Well, after the guy was unconscious, I decided to see where Bubbles went. You know, if she was doin' okay. I didn't know I liked her then. So, I kinda... went to her house." Boomer said, shyly.

"WHAT?" Butch said. It was absolutely crazy!

"And I found Bubbles there listening to music. I knocked on her window, and she let me in. MAN, you should SEE her room. Her drawings RULE! Anyway, so we talked for a little while, and I almost KISSED her!!!!!!"

"NO WAY!!" Butch was practically ecstatic for his brother.

"Yeah, and we talked, and just as I was climbing out the window, she KISSED ME! And flew off!!!!"

"Oh My GOD!!" Butch practically yelled. He was so happy for his brother he could scream! 

"But it was probably some stupid thing she's gonna take back tomorrow." Boomer said sadly.

"Don't think that! She might just like you. Like, you know, what's that song?"

"You mean 'Love You, Hate You'?" Boomer said. Then the thought came back through his head about her, saying she loved that song, and had it on loop._ Could she actually like me?_ It was silly, but possible. 

"I gotta go find Bubbles!" He said suddenly, and flew out the window of the warehouse they were living in.

  


When he got to Bubbles house, he saw her sitting in that beanbag chair, crying her eyes out. He knocked on the window, and she saw him. She looked at him in confusion, and opened the window to let him in. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to say something that, at one time, I never thought I would say."

At that moment, Boomer swooped Bubbles into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, that was so powerful she thought she would melt. It was everything she thought it would be. And maybe even more. He backed away and said "Sorry Bubbles. I couldn't help it. It's so hard to understand these feelings! You have NO IDEA how hard!"

Bubbles then surprised him with another, more passionate kiss. Boomer felt like he would fly apart. His heart was beating so fast, and his head didn't know what to think. He wanted to stay there forever, and when Bubbles pulled away he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I think I might have an idea." Bubbles said with a smile.

Boomer couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was so happy he wanted to sing! "So, you DO like me..." He said, jokingly.

"Yeah, Got a problem with that?" Bubbles joked as she put her arms around him.

"Not at all!" Boomer said quickly, and swept her up into a romantic kiss. 

  


Later that night, on the phone, Boomer told Bubbles everything. About the Book, his plans... Bubbles laughed at every bit of it, and remembered that the book had been used as a weapon against them before! She laughed so hard that she almost fell of the beanbag! And then he told her that he didn't just like her. That he loved her more than his heart could take. She said the same, and promised to always stand by him, and they hung up to go to bed.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

you like? I think I'm going to try other cartoons before I do Blossom. You know, just as a warm-up.

Blossom's gonna be kinda hard to write! 


End file.
